Despair
by MadPrinceOfSanity
Summary: Peace is such a fickle thing, balancing on a razor's edge with so many more bad endings than good. A new madness emerges only a year after the the defeat of the Kishin Asura. How will the Soul Eater gang deal with this new madness that twists the world they thought they knew apart? The Madness of Despair.
1. Crona's place Living on our own?

**Hey everyone, MPoS here.  
This is the first ever... err... Author's Note, I suppose, of my first ever CroMa story Despair! As you can tell by the Title I just LOVE to start on a joyous note. Right about now is when I realize the list of things I feel are relevant to bring up... wow that's a LOT. First and fore-most, this is my first story on the site. Thus meaning it will likely suffer from many errors on my part, sad but true and I will work to correct them as they are brought to my attention.**

**Second, I do not bite. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and on a more personal note, I honestly do my best work when under pressure so I'll leave it to you guys to keep me in line.**

**Third, Crona is Male in this story. Apologies but I simply see Crona as Male and am fully aware of the debate. Also this story is set after the Anime, but contains elements of the Manga not quite mentioned, such as the various forms/types of Madness emitted by the Great Old One's. I also feel the need to admit being a hypocrite now as I myself generally dismiss stories that feature an OC; as most are clunky or sloppily introduced out of nowhere. However as most of the villains in the Anime were killed off I had to do something right? *cheeky grin* Anyways, as always if you have suggestions, gripes, etc., take it up in the reviews and I'll do my best to consider reader opinion.**

**Lastly, as I already find myself disliking long Author's Notes I will admit to a varying pace when it comes to updates. I could update three days in a row then go "missing" for a week as I work out story plot ideas, and just deal with life in general. Anyways, thanks for listening to my babbling, enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or Soul Eater. **

In all of his life, Crona never pictured himself HERE of all places. His breathing shook slightly, as if loose change rattled ceaselessly in his lungs as he fought for every wispy breathe. He could feel every muscle in his body tighten, then relax, then tighten again as he struggled to move closer to this place. He could feel how wide and unseeing his eyes were, if anything the slight pressure of Ragnarok's stubby hands pressing down on his head made more sense than what he was looking at. It was only until one of said hands came down on his head in an aggressive whack that Crona shook his head and peaked up at the little demon. Who in turn stared down at him incredulously, as if he was insane... or... more insane than he already was. "Crona..." Ragnarok stated simply in a surprisingly calm voice. "What the HELL are you doing!?" the little demon suddenly screeched, hitting him in the head again for good measure.

Crona winced a bit, rubbing the spot Ragnarok had hit. Not that it had hurt but he could feel his stomach twist in sudden nervousness as a few passing people turned to stare at them. Ragnarok's attention was wholly on Crona, not that he would care anyway about the gawking stares, but having so many pairs of eyes on him had always made Crona feel... itchy. "S-Sorry.. Ragnarok..." he murmurs, finally tearing his nervous gaze off of the passing denizens of Death City to peer up at his weapon. "I just... n-never thought I... w-we... would have our own apartment... i-is all." he adds the last few words as mere afterthoughts, seemingly shrinking down as he lowers his head to the single key clutched in his hand.

Ragnarok rolls his large, ping-pong ball eyes "Whatever, just don't spazz out every time you see a new room or I'll pour cold water on you while you sleep." Crona jumps, his attention jerked away from the simple key at the small joke of a threat. "W-What... N-No! Ragnarok I-If you do that then I'll be u-uncomfortable and wet a-and.." he is promptly cut off by another swift punch from the tiny weapon "Shut up Crona! Can we just go the fuck inside!? Sheesh lighten up!" with that the weapon vanishes back into his bloodstream, a hot, prickling sensation signalling as much to Crona as he looks up to meet the simple white paint of the door before him. He takes a sharp, steadying breathe. Raising his slightly shaking hand to the lock and inserts the key. Holding his breathe for a moment, as if he expected the door to attack him. Then, after a moment's silence, Crona turns the key and grips the handle and pushes the door open, peering inside.

The apartment is... completely plain. A soft cream colored carpeting runs the length of the right side of the room, a couch along with a T.V. atop a stand found along it's surface. The couch facing said T.V. and the T.V. itself placed against the right wall beside a window. Directly across from the entrance was a hallway leading back to three doors. Two on the right, and one on the left. The walls were the same shade of white paint as the front door, as were the doors further back into the apartment. The left side of the room was linoleum and was obviously a small kitchen. A wooden table located comfortably nestled into the corner to his left with a fridge directly beside the hallway and a counter running the length of a small portion of the left wall.

Crona blinks, he had half-expected some dreary, dank dungeon once again. As if the universe knew what kind of environment he belonged in. He nudges the door open, cautiously stepping inside and closing the door behind him after a brief moment. He hadn't bothered to bring his things, it was supposed to be picked up for him from the dungeons of Shibusen so it's all he can think to do to look around. He shuffles down the small hallway, the only door on the left is a singular bathroom. In the first door to the right is a... no, HIS bedroom now. He shuffles inside uncomfortably, noting the single king-sized bed against the wall opposite him. A small closet to the right and a desk against the left wall. The last room was nothing of note, more of an empty bedroom that could serve as all but anything.

He returns to the living room, slumping down onto the couch with a soft sigh. A searing, ripping pain shooting into his spine as Ragnarok emerges. A brief moment of silence only fraying his nerves all the more as Ragnarok looks around "Hmph. Not bad I guess..." Crona shrugs, clutching his arm nervously and murmuring "It's okay...but... I don't feel like... I BELONG here." he peaks up at Ragnarok who simply stares at him for a moment before yanking his hair. "Owowow! Ra-.." Ragnarok cuts him off abruptly "Shut it Crona. If you hate it here so much then why didn't you just move in with the cow!? She offered didn't she!?" Crona looks away, nodding a bit. Opening his mouth to speak before the metaphorical wires spark to life inside his head and a certain thought returns to him full force. He jumps "M-Maka..." Ragnarok rolls his eyes "Duh! Who did ya think I meant Black*Star!?"

Crona's mind whirs like a machine as the pieces click into place, and he panics more and more with every single one. His grip on his arm tightening each second before he shakes his head "N-No I-I mean... she was supposed to visit tomorrow." Ragnarok blinks "Yeah... so?" Crona pauses, having stood up without so much as an idea of what he would DO once he was up. "W-Well..." he begins, his voice faltering as he furrows his brow. "We should... g-get ready?" Ragnarok scoffs, suppressing a laugh "Pfft. Don't make that face Crona, you look constipated." Crona flushes a soft pink, his ears burning a little, shuffling quickly to the door to go and get groceries in preparation for his guest tomorrow. Ragnarok snickers a bit before continuing "Besides we just got the damn place! What does she expect, a parade!?"

It was nearly two hours before Crona returned to find a note on the door of his apartment explaining how his meager belongings had been set up inside for him. Lugging several bags of groceries along while a certain demon sword balanced a jug of milk on his Meister's head. It took several more minutes to simply put everything, that Ragnarok didn't eat as they un-bagged it, away. By the time they were done the moon had risen a bit into the sky, grinning it's usual mad grin down onto the world in it's endless mirth. Crona merely flops down onto his bed, sighing and closing his eyes. Finding it surprisingly hard to fall asleep, even by his hellish standards and sleeping conditions.

"Hey! Crona! Wake up!" Crona was just barely aware of a voice calling his name. It sounded... familiar. "M-...Maka?" he murmurs sleepily. Rubbing his eyes only to find himself peering up at the emotionless, X-shaped eyes of his partner. Ragnarok lands a punch on Crona's head, crossing his small arms and casting his gaze casually to the side "Tck. You wish. Like the cow would go anywhere near YOUR bed... Then again..." Ragnarok trails off as Crona feels a hot, furious blush spread across his face. Standing up quickly and busying himself with checking his appearance in his mirror on his new desk to avoid the implications of his partner's teasing. Ragnarok cackles gleefully and grinds his hands into the sides of Crona's head, stretching and distorting his features like a child would putty as he continues nonchalantly "I mean come on Crona, she is at the front door anyways... so she's half way there already..."

Crona freezes in his tracks, his blood turning to ice water at Ragnarok's words and he jerks his gaze up to his weapon's. "W-What?" he asks hoarsely. Ragnarok rolls his eyes "I SAID she's at the front door idiot! Do you need a fucking hearing aide now!?" Crona doesn't respond as he all but dashes out of the room. His mind struggling to catch up as his feet work beneath him. He should be nervous, he probably WAS nervous but too excited to know just yet. He really didn't think of this as much of a big deal, her seeing him at least. Getting a new home and the simple thought that it meant something to Maka was enough to get him to fret over it like Maka does before a big test, so it's only natural as he hears a calm simple knock on the door, and an all-too-familiar voice call out softly from the other side "Crona?". That he grabs the handle and opens the door, only for all his anxieties, nerves and worries to come crashing back down on him in that moment.

His eyes widen a bit as they meet those of bright emerald green. Taking in her familiar features as a soft blush that probably matched his hair stains his cheeks and he ducks his head slightly. Gripping his arm he holds the door handle with as he struggles to speak. Only just barely able to emerge with a soft "H-Hi Maka..." before she smiles at him, and he finds himself speechless as always. At the complete mercy of that kind, gentle smile that makes him 'spazz out' all over again...

**So, yeah a little fluff towards the end there I suppose. I do however, apologize for the lack of... "oomph" in this first chapter, as it's my metaphorical "toe dip" into writing. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it for what it is and let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated.**

**Sincerely,**  
**MPoS**


	2. Maka's Visit Things are really quite?

**Hey everyone, thought I would get the second chapter up as soon as possible. It would have been up a bit sooner if not for the weather and my internet not getting along. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any associated characters.**

Crona simply stared for a moment, not even able to blink as his own lips twitched up into the smallest of smiles that it only ever seemed Maka could see him give. She stood there in her usual outfit, black coat, boots, gloves and all. her hands laced casually behind her back as she swayed ever so slightly on and off her heels. The slightest bit of tension forming in the air between them before she spoke, cutting the tension like a knife "So.. can I come in?" her voice was concerned, not about the recently-deceased tension, but why Crona seemed more... occupied than he usually was with his own thoughts. Crona tenses slightly, finally blinking and realizing she was giving him a look of slight concern. That look that always made his stomach tie itself in knots and made him wonder why he deserved a look of such care.

He nods quickly, awkwardly shuffling aside as his fingers mercilessly bite into his arm like talons. She steps inside the house, looking around before turning to him and smiling again, obviously about to speak before Ragnarok chimes in. For once, Crona was grateful for the little demon butting in as he was still nervous for some reason, and it's only as he does so that the thought that Ragnarok had been silent atop his head this whole time strikes him. "What the hell cow! What am I, chopped liver!? Where's my hello!?" Ragnarok shoves Crona's head down, leaning down and scowling at the blonde. Crona could immediately tell Maka was aggravated, but there was a slight pause as she shoved the desire to crash Ragnarok's head in with a book aside. She forces a small smile "Hello... to you too Ragnarok." Ragnarok recoils off of Crona's head, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes "Hmph. Some greeting..."

Maka's smile falls as a tick mark appears on her forehead, her hand clenches into a fist and Crona seems to shrink down a little more. She takes a deep breathe, now not being the time for this. Ragnarok however, grins a bit and continues as if he didn't notice her barely-restrained aggravation. "Tck. Your just lucky I'm hard to offend COW! Someone else could have been pretty upset by such a crappy hello." Ragnarok snickers a bit "The least you could do is thank me..." Maka simply stares for a second, before starting to shake with anger as an embarrassed flush rises to her cheeks. Words barely above a growl escaping her lips "Thank... you..." her fist shook and she started to reach behind her for her Dictionary. Ragnarok, as usual, pushes his luck "That's thank you very much stupid c-... Gaahh!" Maka brings her book crashing down on his head. Leaving a large dent in the little demon's head before he liquifies and vanishes back into Crona's bloodstream.

Crona glances up at Maka, she still looked very upset and was clutching her book with an iron grip. He must have at least looked nervous because her gaze lowers to his eyes and she sighs. Putting the book back in... wherever it is she keeps it. "Sorry Crona... he... is just aggravating..." Crona nods a little in silent agreement as Maka unclenches her fist. Giving another strained smile in an effort to put the incident behind them. "I really do like the apartment though..." she takes a quick look around "It's definitely cleaner than ours... that's for sure..." she huffs, a new aggravation rising at her partner for the constant state of their apartment. Crona glances to the side, something was definitely bothering her besides Soul and Ragnarok, even he could tell that.

He glances back at her, loosening his grip on his arm "Umm... M-Maka?" she returns her emerald eyes back to him and Crona has to consciously fight staring again as he continues to speak. "I-Is.. Is something wrong?" Maka blinks, something glinting in her eyes as she briefly considers lying and telling him everything was okay. But as usual, he looks at her with so much concern, and an admiration that never seems to go away she sighs. "Is it that obvious?" Even Crona couldn't deny that it was, in fact, very obvious. He nods silently and she sits down on the couch, not having met his eyes again since he asked.

Finally she looks back up at him, unable to fight an odd sort of Deja-Vu that now, she was the one confiding in Crona, and in a sense, depending on him as he did her. "It's just..." she looks down at the ground in thought, choosing her words carefully as it wasn't an... average situation. She takes a deep breathe, laying out her words carefully "Ever since... I defeated Asura..." she shifts a bit uncomfortably, not even liking to talk about that day now. "Everyone has treated me differently, even Soul. People gather around just to talk to me and ask me what it was like. I'm not just MAKA anymore... it's not... normal." she looks up at him, smiling a little in appreciation "Really Crona your the only one who still treats me the same as before, and.. with the new school year starting tomorrow..." A thought strikes them both in the same instant. A lingering silence neither notices filling the room as they both look away from the other.

Maka couldn't deny that the attention had been... nice at first, even endearing at times. But now it felt as if she had no privacy, no time to call her own. Even Soul remarked that right now she was probably more popular than Lord Death himself. What about Crona though, he always saw her like this. Like she was perfect, like she could do no wrong what-so-ever. That, at least, was still endearing. Then, wasn't he just like everyone else? Didn't he see her as some sort of idol as well? No, he had ALWAYS seen her this way since that day beneath the academy. Not because she defeated the Kishin, or saved the world. But because she had chosen to be his friend when he had none. Maybe... Maybe that's why this bothered her so much. Maybe, in a way, she herself had reserved that way of looking at her, in her own mind, for Crona. That everyone else treating her the same was getting to her as much as it was because, in a way, they were all invading that place she had reserved for him. Was he the same? No, she decides to herself, not at all.

Crona's breathing shallows a bit as his grip tightens down on his arm once again. Maka... didn't like people looking up to her? He swallows, his throat suddenly feeling dry and hoarse. A chill running down his body as he realizes that all he does, all he could ever do was just that... and it bothered her. It bothered her so much that she had confided it in HIM, of all people. Crona suddenly felt hollow inside, like he had while under Medusa, that he was being held up like a puppet on strings. His mind slowly beginning to tear at himself. Maka was his light, the only thing illuminating his world of madness and loneliness. But she hated being seen that way. But she was... but she hated it. His mind eventually settles on an almost natural-feeling response. She hated being seen as something to idolize, but that was all he could see her as, so all she could do... was hate the way he treated her. Was he the same? Yes, he decides to himself, in every way.

They both turn their eyes to the other at the same time, Maka smiling ever so slightly, Crona teetering on the edge of Madness. Maka stands, not knowing that her own relief on her decision, was blinding her to the distress Crona's mind was currently in. She stands, taking his hand "Come on... maybe we could go get you supplies?" she asks, knowing that more than likely Crona himself had neglected doing so, not out of negligence, but because he wasn't the kind of person, obviously, to just go shopping. Ragnarok quickly emerges from Crona's back, grinning widely "And we can grab something to eat, I'm starving!" Maka scowls at the little demon "Your always starving..." Ragnarok waves a hand at her dismissively "Pfft. Whatever..." He peers down at Crona and waves a hand in front of his eyes "Yo! Crona!" Crona blinks, looking up at Ragnarok who scoffs "Sheesh it's always something with you. Alright let's go!" Ragnarok all but cheers in the hopes of food, vanishing into Crona's bloodstream once again. Maka smiles a little, tightening her grip on his hand a bit. However, not even getting a nervous reaction, she tilts her head to look up at his down-turned gaze "Are you okay Crona?"

Crona blinks, suddenly met by Maka's eyes again and he nods. Averting his gaze and numbly murmuring "O-Oh.. yeah..." he nods a little and she opens the apartment door. Releasing his hand and stepping outside "Come on, we should probably hurry before everything gets taken." Crona again nods, his mind feeling numb and his body weightless. He steps outside, closing the door behind him and leaving the empty apartment behind as he and Maka walk, side by side, down the street.

Stein sighs and he stands at the door to the Death Room, using a single finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose before lighting a cigarette and placing it between his lips. He pushes the door open slowly, met with the all-too-familiar sight of the interior of the Death Room. He strides down the literal path of guillotines up onto the large, elevated ground Lord Death stands upon, stopping once he is sure the Death God is certain he's here. As he is currently observing some event through his mirror Stein doesn't care to try and catch a glimpse of. Instead he simply removes the cigarette and blows a puff of purplish smoke. Waiting patiently for a full minute before Lord Death turns to him.

"Hey hey! Glad you could make it Stein!" Lord Death chimes cheerfully. "Preparations for the new year are going well I trust?" Lord Death tilts to the side a bit, obviously inquisitive. Stein nods "As well as can be expected given how much we had to rebuild." Lord Death nods as Stein continues "Everything should be in order though, things have been pretty quite lately." Stein gives a casual shrug and replaces the cigarette in it's proper place between his lips. "It's nice but... I have to admit feeling a bit.. restless.." Stein blows another puff of smoke, musing offhandedly "Only natural I suppose..." Lord Death gives a thoughtful nod, as on most somber occasions between the two, when Lord Death dropped his more cheerful demeanor and became more serious, and Stein had said his part, it meant he was ready to speak.

Lord Death claps his hands together "Right! Well since you feel so restless I have some tasks I'd like you to give your attention to. First..." Lord Death signifies by putting up a massive finger "I'd like a training program established for the students, not just outright fighting, but specific situations, enough to keep them on their toes. After all, there have been only a handful of Kishin Egg sightings since Asura was defeated. Which brings me to my second point, as you said, it's been very quiet recently. Too quiet if you ask me, so I'd like you to speak with Sid. Start poking around if need be, see what you stir up." Stein smiles a bit, nodding "Understood." Lord Death nods "Good, that's all Stein. Hopefully things stay peaceful hmm?" Stein nods and turns, striding out of the Death room. Depositing his burnt-out cigarette in a trash can before shoving his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. Exiting the Academy, Stein looks around, mulling over Lord Death's requests as he starts on his way home.

It always amazed Stein, of how quickly Meister and Weapon pairs went from normal kids, to the world's first and last defense against Madness, and back again. As he paces his way down the street, he sees several students of his simply going about their lives, the memory of Asura and a world on the edge of utter Madness at the backs of their minds. He smiles, as he sees a particular pair of students, a blonde scythe Meister and a pink-haired swordsman, shopping together for school supplies. Well, Maka shopped, Crona merely accepted everything she shoved into his already-full arms as Ragnarok ground an eraser into his head. Stein shakes his head, chuckling a bit before moving on down the street. Now, back to Lord Death's first request, a sparring program. His mind calculating different scenarios, one after the other, for each Meister, pair of Meisters, or team of Meisters. Different terrain, varying number of opponents, protecting civilians from a Kishin Egg attack, things were rarely simple. Stein grins a little as he opens the door to his house. This would definitely be interesting. He sits in his usual chair, facing his computer as he starts it up, cracks his fingers, and sets to work.

**Whew! Alright there it is. Hope everyone enjoys. On a side note, I'll be introducing my OC, the villain of the story, next chapter. So... there's something to look forward to!** **Happy Reading!**


End file.
